Puzzles can be useful teaching tools for children. With a properly designed puzzle, children learn the intended information while indulging in enjoyable play. Numerous difference concepts can be learned, including number and letter recognition, number and letter sequencing, word recognition and shape recognition.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a simple mechanical puzzle that can be used as a teaching tool, that can teach different subjects, or the same subject at different levels.